


Again

by littlesappuccino (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, both relationships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlesappuccino
Summary: Kimi can deal with a lot of things. Sharing Seb is not one of them.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> This happened after seeing those pics of Seb talking to Mark on Thursday at the British GP 2017, and after some late night chats with Theia. This is for you, and I hope you enjoy it <3

He can deal with the frustration of a of a bad race.

He can deal with the press making the same stupid questions over and over.

He can deal with the comments about being second to Seb in the team.

He can deal with all that. He doesn’t mind coming second, or third, as long as Seb is in Ferrari with him.

He said so in Singapore. Why people can't remember that?

 

For a moment, he wishes he could tell them that what really bothers him, what he cannot deal with is Sebastian’s stupid crush on his former teammate.

He cannot deal with the smiles, and the touching, and the fooling around, or the fucking hugs in the podium when he’s not up there to stop it.

He cannot deal with Seb’s guilty looks after that, or after sharing a chat with Mark in the paddock.

It really pisses him off. It was better when they couldn’t stand each other.

 

Fucking Mark. Oh, he may keep Seb at arm’s length but when he meets Kimi’s stare as they cross paths during race weekends, Mark knows, he fucking knows what he’s doing, subtly leading Sebastian on, daring Kimi to make his move. It’s been escalating ever since they became teammates and it’s driving him up the wall…

“Shame I don’t have you as a teammate anymore”. Oh, that one _fucking hurt_.

 

And he really wants to pretend that it doesn’t matter.

He tries to convince himself that it means nothing.

And it works… For a couple of months, it works.

 

Until he finds himself tripping over nothing as his eyes zero in on Seb.

Sharing a handshake that lasts longer than necessary.

Speaking animatedly.

Smiling and gesturing widely.

Being his usual touchy-feely self.

To Mark.

Fucking Mark.

 

 _Again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will develop this idea any further, to be honest, but I wanted to share it anyway. Your comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
